Opportunity Rocks
by Aslan'sOnTheMove
Summary: Terra is back with the Titans, but a careless comment convinces her that she needs to prove herself. She tries to recruit heroes to join the Teen Titans with Beast Boy's help. Will she succeed?


A/N: First of all, special thanks to Brother Bludgeon for coming up with the plot, small city's name, and title of the story. He explained it was "Opportunity Rocks" instead of "Opportunity Knocks". Just so everyone gets the joke. All the characters mentioned are owned by DC Comics except for Flamethrower. She's mine. This takes place after Things Change. Enjoy the story!

**"Opportunity Rocks"**

Beast Boy sat with Terra at the kitchen table in the main room. Terra had recently regained her memory of being a Titan and was now a full-fledged member of the team while she continued to go to school. She had just started her Spring Break, so she was spending the day at the Tower with Beast Boy, the green changeling telling her stories of how they met the other heroes that helped them defeat the Brotherhood of Evil.

"Then we went to Siberia and met Red Star," said Beast Boy to Terra. She sat close to him as she eagerly listened to his story. "And then we met Kole and Gnaark when we fought Dr. Light."

The other Titans were also in the main room busy with other activities. Robin was with Starfire in the kitchen teaching her how to bake cupcakes. Cyborg was playing video games and Raven was reading one of her books.

"I can't wait to meet them," smiled Terra. "They sound really cool."

"They truly are good friends and excellent fighters," commented Starfire.

"Kole kind of reminded me of you," said Cyborg, never taking his eyes off the game, "small but tough."

"Gee, that's… great," replied Terra uncertainly.

"Raven went to the Alps and met Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, and Teether. They're really cute kids," continued Beast Boy.

"Raven actually baby-sat kids?" asked Terra. She looked at the dark Titan, unable to imagine Raven handling three young children without losing her mind.

"Starfire met Argent in New Zealand, Robin met Bushido in Japan, and I met Jericho on the tallest mountain I ever climbed. I don't know how he managed to get up there, but my legs were ready to fall off by the time I found him," said Beast Boy.

"Awww," replied Terra with sympathy. She hugged Beast Boy as he sighed happily.

"Bet you're not feeling so bad about waiting so long to join us again, are you?" Cyborg asked Terra. "Not after hearing about how tough it was for us tracking down heroes worldwide."

Terra let go of Beast Boy. "Excuse me, but I used to travel all over before I became a Titan," she snapped defensively. "I could easily look for other heroes to recruit as Titans, maybe even faster than you did."

"That's not likely," replied Raven. She kept her eyes on her book.

"Fine, I'll go recruit some heroes myself!" exclaimed Terra. "Come on, Beast Boy." She grabbed the changeling by the wrist and walked out of the room.

"What just happened?" asked Starfire in total confusion.

"She has no idea what she's getting herself into," replied Raven, not once looking up from her book.

Theme Song:

_When there's trouble, you know who to call, TEEN TITANS! From their tower, they can see it all, TEEN TITANS! When there's evil on the attack, you can rest knowing they've got your back. 'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol, TEEN TITANS GO! With their superpowers they unite, TEEN TITANS! Never met a villain that they liked, TEEN TITANS! They've got the bad guys on the run. They never stop 'til the job is done. 'Cause when world is losing all control, TEEN TITANS! One, two, three, four, go! TEEN TITANS!_

"Come on, Terra, they didn't mean it in a bad way," said Beast Boy as Terra walked down the street with her hands clenched into fists. "Let's just go back." Terra continued to walk to the outskirts of town.

"No, I'm just as much a part of the team as they are," replied Terra. "And I need to prove to them I'm just as tough as I was back then. If I'm going to do this, I'll have to be back before Spring Break is over."

"You're totally tough!" exclaimed Beast Boy. He saw Terra continue walking and whined. "If we have to climb anymore mountains, I'm just going to straight back home."

Once Terra and Beast Boy reached the canyon where they first met, she summoned a rock. "Hop on," she said. Beast Boy nodded and leapt onto the rock and Terra took off into the air. "So where do you think we should go first?"

So the search began to recruit heroes to become Teen Titans. They went throughout the country in search of anyone who would be willing to join. However, one by one, heroes replied with the same answer: No.

"I just quit being Blue Devil's sidekick," explained Kid Devil. He had red skin, glowing yellow eyes, horns, white hair, and a devil-like tail. "I'd like to get some space from the whole team thing for a while."

"Sorry, I already said no to the other Titans," said Captain Marvel Jr. with a weak smile. He had black hair, blue eyes, a blue leotard with a lightning bolt on the chest, a red cape, and a yellow belt, boots, and wristbands.

"I'm not really the "Titan-type"," replied Arrowette as she sharpened an arrow. She had long, blonde hair in a pony-tail, a green mask, and green two piece uniform.

"I already told your friends the same thing," said a teen named Superboy in an angry tone. "My answer is no." He wore a black T-shirt with a Superman "S" on the chest, blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Secret," replied a ghost-like girl named Secret as she shook her head no. She had short blond hair, pale eyes, and an ivory coat over a white leotard with a cloud-like aura that surrounded her.

"Sorry, I'm not really fond of working with kids," said a man calling himself Protector. He had brown hair, a purple mask, a light blue cape, and a purple and red uniform.

"We aren't kids," muttered Beast Boy.

"I'm sorry, I'm not really looking to join a team right now," said a girl named Flamethrower. She had short blonde hair, red eyes, black boots, and a black, long-sleeved dress with flame-styled openings on her sides and top of her chest.

"Sorry, cutie, not interested," said a man called Damage, brown hair, dark eyes, and a short-sleeved red and blue uniform. "But if you want to go on a date, I'd be all in."

Beast Boy growled at him.

Terra let out a disappointed sigh and took a sip of water from a water bottle. She and Beast Boy had stopped at a gas station just outside Spooner's Fork, Ohio for some quick food. They only had two more days before Spring Break was over. "Maybe we should just go home," she told her green-skinned comrade.

"Come on, just because everybody so far has said no doesn't mean you should give up," replied Beast Boy.

The geomancer frowned at his comment. "Maybe the others were right. Maybe I'm just not cut out for this."

"Oh come on, you totally are," argued Beast Boy. "Just give it some time."

"Well I'm not waiting around forever," replied Terra.

All of a sudden there was an explosion about a mile from the gas station. Terra and Beast Boy saw the smoke from the explosion and rushed over. They reached the scene and saw Starfire's older sister Blackfire and Robin's nemesis Red X attacking the city. Blackfire was firing purple starbolts and lasers from her eyes while Red X stuck Xs to random objects as he passed, blowing them up seconds after.

"What do you think you're doing?" snapped Terra.

"Stay out of this if you want to live," threatened Blackfire. She turned to a mother holding her daughter and shot a laser at them, but Terra blocked it with a wall of earth.

Just then, Beast Boy's communicator went off with Raven was on the other end. "Darkseid and his armies are attacking; Boom Tube portals are opening all over the world. We're calling all Titans to assist us."

"Um, Terra and I have our hands full at the moment," replied Beast Boy nervously as he showed Raven the damage Blackfire had done. "Blackfire is here looking to get Starfire to come out here and fight her."

"You two handle Blackfire," said Raven. "Other Titans and the Justice League will assist us."

"Good luck," muttered Beast Boy. Suddenly, Blackfire shot a starbolt at him.

"So, my pathetic little sister isn't coming, huh? No matter, I'll destroy you both along with this city, let her feel the weight on her shoulders!" said Blackfire. She suddenly felt something hard hit her back. Terra had just thrown a rock at her.

"Don't you dare hurt my friend!" snapped Terra, her eyes now glowed yellow.

Beast Boy took this time to charge at Red X as a Tyrannosaurus Rex, but Red X jumped on his head, slid down his back, and shot a sticky "X" at his feet which tripped him. Just then, Red X got a kick in the face as Kid Devil came in from teleporting.

"Need some help?" asked Kid Devil as he offered Beast Boy a hand as he morphed human.

Beast Boy took his hand as he struggled to pull off the sticky goo on his feet. "Totally," he replied.

Red X charged at Kid Devil as they fought in hand-to-hand combat. Meanwhile, Terra was fighting Blackfire. "Give it up," growled Blackfire.

"Not a chance," replied Terra. She summoned a rock and flew into the air. Blackfire shot a starbolt at her, but it collided with a burst of flame and exploded.

"Pick on someone your own size!" snapped Flamethrower.

"Wow, I'm surrounded by hotties!" exclaimed Red X. "This must be my lucky day." All of a sudden, he felt someone tap on his shoulder. When he turned around, he saw a terrible monster behind him. He let out a scream as Beast Boy charged him as a ram and butted into him. The monster shifted into the ghost girl, Secret.

"Thanks," smiled Beast Boy.

"Secret," smiled Secret.

Blackfire shot a laser in Secret's direction, but Flamethrower leapt in the way and breathed fire to block the attack.

"Wow, you're some hot stuff," Kid Devil smiled at Flamethrower.

"Thanks," she replied with a smile.

Suddenly, Red X stood behind her and shot an "X" at her, but Kid Devil pulled her out of the way.

"Keep your eyes on the bad guys, not the girls, kid," said Damage as he jump-kicked Red X's face.

Terra saw Blackfire as she took aim and shot multiple starbults at the other heroes. She lifted a large wall of earth to block the attack. She saw the damage the two villains had caused and the people it had hurt. "We need to get these people to safety," she told the others.

"Secret," replied Secret with a nod. She vanished and reappeared in front of some frightened civilians as she pointed to a safe place for them to go.

Red X shot an explosive "X" on the earth wall and it blew up. The heroes flew in different directions from the impact. "Let's finish this," snapped Blackfire. Suddenly, Terra thought back to when she worked with Slade and what he taught her. Her eyes narrowed as she used the earth to consume Blackfire's left foot. "What the...?"

The black-haired alien began to fire starbolts at Terra, but she managed to dodge the shots. Blackfire then shot at the earth and freed her foot, but Beast Boy turned into a snake and wrapped around her. While Blackfire struggled free, Red X teleported behind Damage and jump-kicked him in the head and shot a sticky "X" at Terra. Suddenly, Kid Devil teleported in a burst of fire and appeared in front of Red X before he punched him in the face. Blackfire managed to wrestle free from Beast Boy's grip and shot a laser at Kid Devil, but he breathed fire at it to block the attack.

"Wow, impressive," Flamethrower smiled.

"They don't call me Kid Devil for nothing," replied the demon.

Just then, Blackfire shot starbolts at Flamethrower and hit her in the back, but Beast Boy rammed into her in the form of an ox. Red X shot a sticky "X" at Beast Boy, but Flamethrower managed to throw a fire ball at it and disintegrate it. All of a sudden, Terra's eyes glowed yellow as the earth underneath Blackfire and Red X turned to quicksand and pulled them down to their shoulders and froze them there. They struggled free, but to no avail. Secret reappeared as Flamethrower, Kid Devil, Damage, Terra, and Beat Boy hovered over them.

"This isn't over!" screamed Blackfire.

"Oh, it is so over," Beast Boy smirked.

"I'm done working with amateurs" muttered Red X. "Time to move to the big leagues."

Just then, Beast Boy's communicator went off with Starfire on the other end, "Greetings, friend! Our battle was a victory. Were you able to defeat Blackfire?"

"Yep, we even had some help," smiled Beast Boy.

"Glorious!" exclaimed Starfire. "We eagerly await your return home."

Terra turned to the other heroes. "We seem to make a pretty good team," she said with a smile. "So want to reconsider joining the Titans?"

Secret frowned sadly and shook her head, "Secret." With that, she vanished.

"I'm still not ready to commit to a team," said Kid Devil. "But I'm willing to help if you need an extra hand." He gave them the "peace sign" and left.

"What he said," answered Damage. He also turned and left.

"I suppose you don't want to join either?" Terra asked Flamethrower coldly.

"I guess I could join a team again just this once," replied Flamethrower.

"Really?" asked Terra.

"Yeah, just don't expect me to address anyone as "sir" or "ma'am"," said Flamethrower.

"Dude, I know _exactly _what you mean," replied Beast Boy. With that, the three heroes headed to Jump City to return to Titans Tower.

The End

A/N: Huge thanks to Brother Bludgeon for helping so much with the story. Hope you all like Flamethrower! Thanks for reading!


End file.
